


Desperate Measures

by MaidenofBagEnd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Doggy Style, Fluffy Ending, Invisibility Cloak, M/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Scorbus, Smut, Spooning, double sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenofBagEnd/pseuds/MaidenofBagEnd
Summary: Albus brings Scorpius to the Quidditch Equipment closet at night with the help of the invisibility cloak so nobody could see them, but for what?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say about this story except for a friendly reminder for newcomers that in Scorpius' later years I have him with spiky and messier hair because I figured I would give some difference in appearance from his father.
> 
> And I have a head-canon that Albus has a bit of Ginny's red highlights in his dark hair.
> 
> Enjoy!

Albus was laying in bed in his Slytherin dorm; doing nothing but longingly staring up at the ceiling. He turned to his left to look at the clock on the wall; it was eleven-o-clock at night, and then he turned to his right to check if his closest roommate was awake, he wasn't.  


It was difficult for himself to fall asleep with such a strong desire: a desire to be touched.

Like always, it was not something he planned on happening to feel this way, it just happened.

Looking over at his boyfriend peacefully and quietly asleep didn't help his situation at all.

Even though the dorm was dark, he got a good glimpse of his boyfriend's face from the small ray of light shining from the full moon from the one section of their window curtain that wasn't closed all the way. His face was as gorgeous as ever with his thin, pink, but delicious lips, his long and fluttery lashes, his high cheekbones, and his spiky but somehow still silky hair. Albus desperately yearned to touch and kiss each and every one of those areas he was exploring with his own eyes.

The brunette lightly groaned from what he was seeing and thinking because of the sudden warm and tingling sensation within his testicles.  
It has been six months since they last had sex, and Albus had missed every little thing about it. He was horny, and he wanted to do more than just with his own hand; he wanted Scorpius' hand there instead.

Believing that desperate times calls for desperate measures, Albus thought of an idea and quietly but quickly pulled the blanket off of his body --- revealing his navy blue pajama pants and long sleeved shirt. He sat up on the bed with his bare feet touching the floor, and then he grabbed a couple of books and a piece of loose leaf paper from the bedside table. Lastly, he pulled the invisibility cloak --- that James let him keep until graduation to avoid bullies --- and held it in his hand while approaching Scorpius' bed right next to his.

"Scorpius," Al whispered, leaning over the sleepy Malfoy and effortlessly shaking him.

The blond didn't budge, but Albus knew that his companion was a light sleeper --- unlike himself --- so he knew that he could hear him.

"Scorpius!" Albus said louder, but not loud enough for their other dormmates to hear.

Scorpius' brows narrowed together while he groaned in annoyance, and his eyes barely opened to look at the other teen. "What?"

Albus smirked. "Funny, usually _you_ are the one waking _me_ up to annoy me. Fancy that."

"Yeah. What's with that?" Scorpius groaned playfully but still annoyed.

"I want you to come with me," Albus said, ruffling the blond's messy hair.

"To where? And in which way of coming?" Scorpius muttered,

Albus snickered in response, but at the same time his own cock was beginning to stiffen from just the thought of that.

"I guess you'll have to find out. Now, won't you?" Albus inquired.

Scorpius just then percieved the sheets of paper and books in Albus' grasp.

"Well, seeing what you have in your hands, I'm guessing it won't be...you know," Scorpius said, too tired to speak words properly.

Albus shrugged so he could confuse his friend further, and then he firmly patted his shoulder and said, "Come on. Let's go. It's a surprise."

To encourage him more, Al leaned down and planted a soft and warm kiss against Scorpius' lips.

To Albus' surprise, Scorpius didn't wait to kiss back.

The brunette went with all of his strength to back away from the kiss and stand there ---waiting for Scorpius to follow him.

Scorpius eventually gave in with a yawn and stretching his arms into the air as he sat up on his bed. He slid his blanket down his long, silk, and grey pajama pants, and then he saw Albus unfolding his father's former cloak so it could drape all around both of their bodies.

Now Scorpius' vision was even more blurred, but Albus recited the _lumos_ with his wand so they would know where they were going.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After their travelling up to just one set of staircases from their houses' dungeon, the teens finally stopped in front of a small door. After uttering the alohomora charm, the door unlocked and they walked inside. 

While Albus threw the cloak to the ground, he circled his wand in the air while muttering a few words, and then shut the door behind him, Scorpius looked around the room to see where they were. There were brooms, snitchs, helmets, and all sorts of other different Quidditch related things.

"What are we doing in _here_?" Scorpius questioned.

Albus placed his lighted-tipped wand on the table with all of the Quidditch gear, and walked up to his boyfriend.

"It's a good place to hide," Albus replied, no longer whispering. "And I just put the Sound-Proofing spell around the room."

"Uh-huh, but that still doesn't exactly answer my question," Scorpius mentioned, turning around to look at the brunette.

Al neatly laid his cloak on the floor and put his books and loose leaf paper next to it.

"Tomorrow is our final N.E.W.T until we graduate, and I want to make sure that you're ready," Albus explained.  


Scorpius ran a hand all the way down his spiky hair while eyeing the books. "Seriously? You know I don't need any tutoring, I will be fine. You're the one always telling me that I study a little _too_ much."

Albus rotated Scorpius around so their bodies were facing each another. "I know."

The blond shrugged an eyebrow.

"Then why did you want me to study?" Scorpius asked.

Al walked closer to the taller teen so now the tips of their noses were close to touching.

"It was to trick you," Albus admitted. "I really brought you over here for something else."

"What?" Scorpius asked, more confused than ever.

Albus abruptly slipped his left hand under Scorpius' silked pajama bottoms and lightly grabbed his soft arse. Scorpius stared at the other teen jolted with his mouth open.

"Oh," Scorpius muttered, now forgetting about his sleepyness and instead feeling very turned on.

Taking his hand out of the silked pants and giving the turned on teen's bum a pat, Albus asked,"So, can you be a good boy?"

"Yes sir," Scorpius replied, winking.

Albus grinned and sat down on his cloak, and Scorpius joined him.

"Why did you have to trick me?" Scorpius finally asked.

"Because if there was one thing that would get you up, it's not sex, it's studying," Albus answered, bluntly.  


Scorpius laughed, having to agree with him.  


Albus acknowledged the impulsive lust in the Malfoy's eyes and how alert his body then was...EVERYWHERE, and a sly grin appeared on the brunette's face.

"What's with the sly expression, Albus Severus Potter?" Scorpius questioned, smirking.

"Hmm?" Albus said, sounding like he wasn't paying attention. "Oh. I'm just entertaining myself with my thoughs."

"What kind of thoughts?" Scorpius asked.

Albus coughed. "Just thoughts of all the things I'm going to do to you, or you with me."

Scorpius' mouth hung open yet again and those thoughts made his pants much tighter.

"Well, why _think_ of those things when we could...you know... _do_ them," Scorpius said shyly yet huskily, rubbing his arm.

Although it had been quite a few months since they have been dating, Scorpius was still nervous when it came to being intimate with Albus, even if it was just a simple thing like kissing or holding hands. Albus of course saw this, but found it adorable.

Taking him completely by surprise, Scorpius suddenly saw and felt Albus taking a seat right on his lap. Their lips were now locked together, and since their pelvises were touching, they could feel each other's members growing and pressing against them through their pants. Scorpius put his hands on the sides of his lover's face, and Albus cravingly draped his arms around Scorpius' bony shoulders. 

Their long-awaited, sensual, sweet, and passionate pressing of each other's lips continued, and in between each kiss was heavy breathing. Scorpius hungrily licked Albus' plump and red bottom lip, and soon their tongues danced together. As their tongues danced, Albus gently rubbed his body up and down against Scorpius'. Feeling Albus' movements on his body made him feel so turned on that he thought he might explode. Scorpius eventually pulled away while breathing loudly.

"It's been so long, you haven't been having sex with anybody else, have you?" Scorpius panted jokingly.

"Does my hand count?" Albus asked, also breathing loudly.

"No," Scorpius replied.

"Then no," Albus said, giving him another kiss.

"Hope you weren't thinking of any other guys, or worse, _girls_ , while having sex with that hand," Scorpius said after the kiss.

"How could I? You're the only person that makes me hard as a rock," Albus said, blushing. "Ever since our first kiss."  
Scorpius gave a confused expression. "You mean when we were fourteen with that "practise" kiss? Or our kiss last year?"

"When we were fourteen," Albus said.

"You weren't hard," Scorpius said.

"Really? Then I must have had that spell book covering my crotch area for no reason," Albus said, nervously breaking eye contact, his face turning even redder.

Scorpius tried to pin point that exact memory in his head, and once he did, he laughed hard with wide eyes. "You mean right after that whole discussion we had where you said you never had a boner?"

Albus nodded --- feeling pleased that Scorpius remembered as much as he did from that day.

"How ironic," Scorpius laughed, giving Al another kiss. "That makes me feel special."

"That's because you are," Albus whispered, lifting both of them from the floor.  
Once they were standing up, the already existing passionate kissing between the two elevated. Both of their hands roamed all over the other's body and the sound of their lips smacking together rose in volume. Scorpius slowly pulled Albus' long sleeved shirt off of his body, and Albus ultimately did the same for the taller teen. They pressed their bare chests against each other --- feeling the tender but quick thumping of each other's heart beats --- as they french kissed deeply.

At one point, Albus' sensual kisses led from Scorpius' lips, down his long neck --- which was the Malfoy's weakest spot--- and then down to his small and pink nipples to lick and kiss them.

Soon the couple pulled each other's pants down at the same time, and then Albus broke the kiss and looked down at Scorpius' underwear that was slightly stained from his pre-cum, and he grinned.

"Looks like someone is excited," Albus stated.

Before Scorpius could say anything, he could feel his partner's hand massage his restrained long cock and he sighed quietly with his eyes closed. Albus positioned his hands on the waistband of his underwear while kissing the non visible cock and pulled them all the way down, allowing the erection to spring free. Albus got down on his knees and put one of his hands just above Scorpius' arse, and then he looked up at him as he placed his thick and wet lips on the head of his erection. Scorpius groaned right away from the pleasurable feeling and kept his eyes closed to embrace his delight. It has been six months since his first and last blowjob; he almost forgot about how good it felt to have his lover's soft tongue and warm mouth engulfing his manhood.

Albus slowly sucked on the shaft of Scorpius' lovetool and bobbed his head up and down as his lips slid on it. After doing that, the shorter Slytherin looked up at his partner to see if he was enjoying what he was doing to him. Scorpius moaned softly and gently ran a hand over the teen's auburn highlighted brown hair; stroking each piece of hair with his slender and delicate fingers.

"Mmm, Albus, feels so good," Scorpius breathed.

The fact that his boyfriend was in pleasure filled Albus with pleasure, so it made him harden at the limit. He finally shut his eyes and proceeded with what he was doing, only he slid his lips lower to reach the base of the heated flesh, so now Scorpius' entire long member was inside his mouth. He began sucking on it intently, and Scorpius strolled his hand from Albus' hair to his freckled bare back. Albus felt delightful shudders on his skin ---especially his arms--- when Scorpius' hand reached down to the back of his neck.

Albus continued what he was doing with an average speed, but then he finally decided to go faster. Scorpius inhaled sharply through his teeth and then exhaled quietly as he rubbed Al's back some more.

Scorpius felt his stomach tightening and his breathing reduced to shaky and cut off breaths.

"Al, I'm already going to cum," Scorpius warned, groaning.

Deciding to not let the fun stop yet, Albus pulled away the rock-hard erection and stood up so he could insert his tongue into the spiky-haired teen's mouth. They french kissed intensely and Scorpius still had that desperate need to release, and Al sensed it. So he carefully cradled Scorpius into his arms and set him down on the cloak.

The couple kissed each other a few times and Albus rested down next to Scorpius. He rolled over so his cock was now lined up with the crease of the other Slytherin's arse.

"I want you Albus...so badly," Scorpius whispered desperately, teasing Albus' erection with his bum.

Albus kissed the back of Scorpius' neck and whispered, "Good, cause that is what you're going to get."

The brunette then held the blond's closest leg in the air and very slowly slipped his waiting cock inside of him.

Scorpius groaned in satisfaction as he felt a wave of pleasure consume him. Albus returned the groan and pushed his dick in and out of Scorpius' tight entrance, and then he carresed his sides with his left hand.

Between each slow thrust, Scorpius let out all sorts of different pleasureable noises, and Al loved those sounds. The teens then locked lips with soft yet muffled moans, and then Scorpius mumbled, "Faster."

Albus gladly obeyed and the pace of his thrusting picked up.

Scorpius mumbled different curse words when he felt the speed of his boyfriend's dick banging against the muscles of his prostate.

Soon, the sound-proof room was echoeing with the sound of cursing, moans, groans, sharp inhales, and grunts. All noises coming from the two boys.

"Oh Albus, oh yeah," Scorpius moaned, repeating the boy's name over and over.

Now going even faster, Albus bit his bottom lip and his fingers that were on Scorpius' leg pressed harder ---but not so harshly--- into the skin until it left marks. 

"You are so bloody hot, Scorpius," Albus grunted.

Now instead of mumbling Al's name, the Slytherin was officially hollerring it nonstop, and his pleasurable noises became louder and louder, it delighted Albus so much that he could feel the need to release at any moment.

Scorpius wrapped his fingers around his own throbbing member and stroked it furiously while letting out loud pants.

Still inside of him, Albus flipped Scorpius over on his back while thrusting as fast as he could and stared into his magneficent greyish-blue eyes. He could tell by Scorpius' pants and breaths that he wasn't going to last much longer.

With one loud holler, Scorpius shot his load all over his own stomach and chest. The sight made Albus' muscles completely tighten and he spilled his warm seed deep inside of his lover with a loud pleased moan.

As they looked at each other and smiled warmly while breathing heavily, Albus slipped his dripping cock out of the other Slytherin and kissed him on the lips.

After the kiss, Scorpius looked down at himself and laughed. "Wow, I never came so hard in my life."

Albus laughed back. 

The two teens were both sweating with their faces a pinkish-red, and both of them saw that. Scorpius particularly loved the bangs of Albus' dark hair sticking to his forehead and his chest heaving up and down with his rapid heartrate.

This time it was Albus' turn to be caught by surprise when his companion turned him over and pinned him to the cloak.

Albus appeared to be startled. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I believe that a brilliant boyfriend like yourself deserves a reward as well," Scorpius said. "It is the least I could do."

Then Scorpius leaned down and licked the tip of Al's cock, causing Al's face to go red.

"What are you doing?" Albus repeated.

Scorpius looked up. "I already told you."

"I know, but ----"

"Oh, you mean me giving you your first blowjob ever?" Scorpius asked cunningly. "Well, I always felt bad that I always got the pleasure, so I figured that I should return the favor.

"You don't have to," Albus said shyly, not looking at Scorpius.

"But I want to," Scorpius said.

Albus didn't say anything.

"Unless you don't want me to," Scorpius mentioned.

"It's not that, it's just----"

Albus' sentence got cut off when he felt something warm and wet surrounding his penis.

Scorpius swirled his tongue around the tip, and then he glided it all around the base and shaft. Doing this a few more times, Albus finally sighed and closed his eyes. 

Scorpius then glided his lips up and down the now erected cock, and soon picked up the intensity of his sucking. Albus moaned and stroked Scorpius' light blonde hair.

Scorpius didn't waste anytime, so he deepthroated the organ and raced his mouth up and down while using his fingers to fundle the teen's testicles.

Albus was tempted to yell out the taller Slytherin's name, but all he could do was moan, and he had his head hanging back in ectasy. Though one part of him felt bad for never giving Scorpius this great of a blowjob before.

While listening to Albus' intoxicating moans, Scorpius could feel his own cock getting hard again. He sucked on the organ rapidly and Albus already felt himself reaching his peak as his muscles closed in again.

"Scorpius...I-I-I'm gonna----!"

Albus immediately lost control and released his warm liquid against Scorpius' mouth.

"Sorry! I couldn't control myself!" Albus panicked.

Scorpius just smirked and licked Al's cock until it was completely dry, he never tried that before, but surprisingly it wasn't so unpleasant.

Albus' eyes widened and he felt warm all over. "Bloody hell Scorpius, are you TRYING to make me hard again?"

Scorpius crawled over Albus until they were face to face. "Maybe I am." He then gave Al a long kiss, and then he whispered, "Turn around."

Albus did exactly that and eagerly awaited for what was going to come.

Scorpius positioned his erection right on top of Al's arse, and Albus moaned.

Before Albus could say anything, he could feel Scorpius' erection rub up and down his arse.

"You are so sexy Al," Scorpius whispered right in Albus' ear, causing Albus to feel a shiver travel up his spine. "I love you. My heart is yours."

Normally Albus would at least playfully roll his eyes from Scorpius' cornyness, but he couldn't. At this very moment, he was eager for any sweet words he would tell him.

Leaning back up, Scorpius placed one hand on Al's back, and the other one on his own. He positioned his length at Albus' hole, and then he gently shoved it inside --- making Albus grunt right away. 

Both of their bodies gently rocked back and forth against each other until Albus nearly begged him to go harder. Scorpius pounded in and out of his boyfriend and his breathing became fast and loud.

"Oh Scorpius," Albus whimpered, closing his eyes from the pleasure.

Continuing to rock back and forth, Scorpius laid on top of Albus and leaned closer to his face. Albus turned his head and kissed Scorpius on the lips while they exchanged moans through each another's mouths.  
After a full minute of kissing, Scorpius leaned back and kissed Albus from his sweaty hair to his shoulders.

Albus said his lover's name over and over again when he felt how fast he was going, and that always drove Scorpius mad with passion.

"Bloody hell Albus," Scorpius said deeply.

Scorpius thrusted deeper and Albus burried his face into the cloak to keep in his loud hollers.

"Touch yourself Al," Scorpius demanded.

Albus reached a hand over to his fully erect penis and massaged it while panting nonstop. It didn't take long for a few drops of white liquid to erupt out of his member.

A couple of minutes after Albus' release, Scorpius thrusted ten more times and he shrieked out the other's name when he felt himself orgasm.  
When Scorpius slipped out of him, Albus felt the warm liquid drip on his bum.

The sweaty teens collapsed on the floor together and tried to ease off to wait for their common rate of breathing to return .

"That was wicked," Albus said, smiling. "I wish I would have thought of this before."

"Yeah, having sex with your hand becomes rather boring after a few months," Scorpius said.  
Albus lightly chuckled, but then the room suddenly became silent.

"Now I don't want to go back to our dorm," Scorpius admitted. "I want to stay with you right here.

Albus sighed. "Me too, but we have to go. Someone will eventually notice that we're gone."

"Yeah yeah, I know," Scorpius said with a frown. "It will just be difficult to be on our opposite beds."  
Albus looked over at Scorpius. "It's not always going to be like that."

"You're right," Scorpius said, cheerful again. "When we get married and have our own place we would stay in the warmth and comfort of each other's embrace every single day for the rest of our lives."

Albus wrapped his arm around his dormmate and rested his head on his smooth chest with the vibration of his chuckle against it.

"Too early for a wedding proposal, don't you think?" Albus said.

"I suppose," Scorpius said. "But it's NOT too early to know that I love you so much."

Albus rose his head up from Scorpius' chest --- being so close to the blond that he could feel and hear his warm and slowly calming breath right on his lips.

"You are somehow sweeter than those sweets that rot out your teeth, Scorp," Albus said.

With the closeness of his lips to his own, Scorpius was beyond tempted to kiss them again, and so he did. He placed his right hand on the nape of the brunette's neck and his left on top of his moist hair. Albus naturally returned the kiss with his own hands caressing Scorpius' chest.

With no warning whatsoever, Scorpius stopped with their kissing --- much to Albus' dismay.

"Why don't you sleep with me in my bed tonight?" Scorpius requested, giving a look as if he discovered one of life's undiscovered mysteries.

Albus smiled wider than Scorpius thought, and then he hugged on to the other Slytherin. "I would like that very much."

Despite the compromise they have thought up, for half an hour the couple stayed wrapped in each other's arms in their same location, barely saying a word, just enjoying each other's company.


End file.
